pirates don't cuddle (but who the hell cares?)
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: in which Luffy loves to cuddle, there's no escaping his rubbery reach, and his crew is 100% okay with that. (warning for mild language and fluff that'll rot your teeth)


**A/N ~ ...shameless procrastination with tons of fluff and a dash of angst because I'm a horrible person :D  
**

 **this was inspired by the hc's of the lovely purghhappenings on tumblr who gave me permission to incorporate her hc's into a one-shot. i love the idea of tactile!strawhats and i'm a sucker for cuddles and stuff so here you go.**

 **I OWN NOTHING, and don't forget to give** ** **purghhappenings blog a visit!  
****

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reviews are writer chow :3**

* * *

 **pirates don't cuddle (but who the hell cares?)**

Zoro wasn't really much of a tactile person. That was just a fact.

Sure he didn't really _mind_ it if someone wanted a hug or something and he was in a reasonably good mood, sure, whatever. He'd be awkward as hell about it, but hey, a pat on the back or the shoulder should be more than enough. But he wasn't the type to go initiating contact like that. He considered himself kind of closed off in that regard, by choice rather than design. He was a swordsman, a warrior, after all.

That all took a nosedive out the window after meeting Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy, as the swordsman quickly figured out, was just about the clingiest little bastard he'd ever met.

The first night they spent on that little dinghy after dropping off that Koby kid, it was a little on the chilly side. Zoro, of course, didn't mind in the slightest. He sat under ice-cold waterfalls for training back on his home island, a night like this would be no different he supposed. So he sat against the port bow, legs crossed, swords braced against his shoulder, head tipped back, ready to sleep.

But Luffy, his new captain, had other plans.

"Brr! 'S real cold out tonight," the kid said through chattering teeth, and without warning, he freaking hopped right into Zoro's lap with a snicker.

Zoro's eyes snapped open.

"What –?!" he squawked and grunted in discomfort as the younger pirate made himself comfortable like a puppy in a plush pillow made of deadly swordsman, carefully pushing his swords to rest on Zoro's other shoulder and make room. "What the hell – freakin' get – what're you _doing?"_

Legs and arms curled up against his chest and his head against Zoro's shoulder, Luffy blinked and looked up at him with big brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dark surrounding their tiny boat in the middle of the East Blue sea. "Cuddling?" he said, like a question but also like it was the most obvious thing, and yeah, it was in a way, but _still._ "It's what you do when it gets cold; cuddle up for warmth and stuff." And then Luffy beamed, all teeth and dimpled cheeks. "You're _really_ warm _,_ Zoro! How'd you do it?"

What?

What the frick? Did he miss a freaking memo? Pirates didn't _cuddle_!

Zoro stared at the young man he'd chosen to call captain, and asked himself, _really_ asked himself for the first time since they set sail, if he'd made the right decision. Weren't pirate captains supposed to be fierce, commanding, leaders and scoundrels of the seas, driving their crew into the ground to reach their goals no matter the cost, sometimes becoming tyrants that ravaged towns and razed islands in the process?

This guy, on the other hand, wanted to _cuddle._

He'd seen the freak of nature Luffy really was; how he wasn't all goofy smiles and food and punching kids in the face, that he was wise in his own way. The kid standing before him in that Marine courtyard had the confidence in his impossible dream most grown men could only hope to have, the declaration of a king ringing loud and proud for the world to hear, his will stronger than anything Zoro had ever seen. It was clear from the start that Luffy would be no ordinary pirate, nor an ordinary captain…but _still…cuddling?!_

Luffy wriggled against Zoro again, earning another grunt of indignant protest from the swordsman – "Seriously, man, you can't just decide to –" he cringed, " _cuddle_ with people you barely know! People have boundaries, y'know."

Also considering the fact that pirates. Didn't. _Cuddle._

"Yeah," Luffy yawned wide and loud, laying his head against Zoro's shoulder again, his straw hat resting on his lap so it wouldn't get crushed, and he grinned sleepily. "But I don't care. You're comfy…"

And before Zoro could even hope to come up with a suitable retort for that, Luffy was asleep. Against Zoro. On a tiny little boat in the middle of the sea. Cuddling him. And already starting to drool.

Zoro sighed heavily. Freaking perfect.

Well, whatever. It _was_ cold, and Luffy was surprisingly warm despite his body being made of rubber (yeah, he was still trying to get over that). And strangely, the disgruntled swordsman couldn't bring himself to shove Luffy away, even if he was already making a puddle of drool on his shoulder.

Oh what the hell.

Pirates didn't cuddle. But, just this once, he supposed, he'd make the exception.

Shrugging, careful not to dislodge his sleeping captain, Zoro closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, the gentle waves rocking the boat and Luffy's soft breaths a soothing ambience.

('Just this once', he'd promised that night. It wasn't. And after he figured out why Luffy was the way he was, why he seemed to _crave_ physical contact the way he did, it would never be again as long as he could help it.

He swore, the future pirate king would never be without his swordsman ever again.)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

When Luffy had first hugged Nami – a spur of the moment thing after a storm hit and they'd spent all night trying not to capsize and die before they'd even reached the Grand Line – she'd punched him right in the face.

It hadn't hurt him (the freakin' little weirdo was made of _rubber_ of all things, though considering Buggy's power Luffy's was pretty tame in comparison) but he'd looked incredibly surprised, blinking up at her from where he lay on the wooden floorboards of the tiny boat he and Zoro had commandeered. Zoro, in turn, had already reached for the hilt of one of his swords, looking equal parts confused and pissed.

But Nami looked the wannabe pirate captain straight in the eye and said – _growled,_ rather, "Don't ever do that again."

Had braced against his cheek like it was starting to bruise though everyone _knew_ that was a lie, Luffy blinked at her again. "Don't do what? You don't want me to hug you?"

"No, I don't," she hissed, already reaching for the weapon attached to the straps around her leg, because she knew what happened when you told a man 'no'. When you denied a pirate something he wanted. She'd seen it, lived it, escaped it, knew even the seemingly nicest or most innocent of them were capable of it, and she was ready for it.

Despite what she'd seen of Luffy and Zoro until now, she couldn't let her guard down. Not ever.

The pirate in question just stared at her for a moment longer, his expression blank as an untouched canvas. Zoro looked between them, hand slowly lowering from his hilt, posture uncurling. Nami had to wonder what that meant, whether he figured Luffy was more than enough to –

"Okay, then." Luffy hopped back to his feet, unconcerned, flashing her a brief but wholly genuine smile before hopping back over to pester Zoro, who immediately shoved him with a wry grin at something he said that Nami didn't catch, the blood rushing to her head too loud in her ears.

What…what just happened?

(A part of her wondered if she'd actually done something _wrong_.)

It was never brought up again after that. Luffy didn't try to hug her or cuddle her again either, not even after Kaya had given them the _Going Merry._

She was…okay with that, she guessed.

Even as she watched Luffy and Usopp play around and tousle on the deck like idiots, even as Luffy got right into Zoro's personal space and nestled against him for a nap, the swordsman in question putting up with it with only a grunt of protest before shutting his eyes and leaning against the railings…

She was okay with that.

(The first time _she_ hugged _him_ , tears in her eyes, was after the fall of Arlong Park; she'd leapt at him without a word, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing with all her strength. Luffy had stiffened for all but a second before holding her tight, unwrapping one rubbery arm to plop his straw hat on her head a second time, grinning into her shoulder.

The first of what she prayed would be many times, and more, as long as she was his navigator.)

* * *

 ** **0o0o0****

* * *

Luffy was a clingy bastard, Usopp soon discovered. He didn't give a damn about personal space, unless you adamantly refused to be touched, in which case he respected that. He still looked like a kicked puppy, but he was quick to bounce back and leave you alone.

Usopp had no problem with that, of course. He liked hugs, loved them really.

It's just…it'd been a while since someone had hugged him the way Luffy seemed to, like he loved you so completely the moment you stepped onto the ship and donned the figurative mark of the Strawhat Pirates (if that's what they were calling themselves now, though the Usopp Pirates was just as good in his humble opinion.)

The first time Luffy hugged him was when he'd joined them at the beach. He'd jumped onto the deck, and suddenly two rubbery arms were trapping him against the kid who'd saved his village and everyone he knew and loved, squeezing him tight, a snicker buried into his shoulder. Eyes wide, Usopp had blinked a few times, a little bewildered, and Zoro was laughing in the background while Nami snickered behind her hand.

Luffy hadn't let go until Usopp had gathered his wits and hugged him back (and then pleaded for mercy because he couldn't breathe).

After that, brushing shoulders with the younger captain or hanging off each other as they danced or held hands as Luffy dragged him all over the place had become a regular thing, almost second nature. The sniper had no doubt that he and Luffy were close, and that Luffy was the best friend – the _brother_ – he wished he had growing up. Though their relationship didn't run quite as deep as it did between the captain and their swordsman, because lord knew that was a _whole_ different ball game entirely, Usopp knew Luffy loved him just the same.

There was doubt, however, that the love was still there after Usopp declared a duel over _Merry._ The doubt lingered and grew and then festered like an open wound after the Enies Lobby fiasco, and didn't vanish until he and Luffy were in a tearful tangle of limbs, hugging each other and crying and laughing like there was no tomorrow even as cannonballs rained down on them.

(Usopp had always had a feeling Luffy needed touch, _needed_ it like he needed air, for reasons Usopp couldn't yet understand. But that night, trapped once more in the circle of Luffy's rubbery arms and surrounded by their friends – their crazy, somewhat functional family – as they slept together in their new cabin on their new ship, he thought he had an inkling of how it felt to need someone there.

And he would become stronger, strong enough to ensure that _he_ would _always_ be there for Luffy, no matter what.)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

"Hell. No."

Chore boy had the gall, the absolute _gall,_ to give him the biggest puppy eyes Sanji had ever seen. "C'mon, _pleeeaaase?"_ he begged, hands clasped under his chin, lower lip jutting out and wobbling. "Your Pops won't let me go back to my ship 'cos he thinks I'm gonna try and sail off with my crew, and I gotta sleep _somewhere._ Let me share your bed!"

Sanji didn't budge an inch. "No." He walked over to his closet and tugged it open, grabbing a spare quilt and a cushion. He could feel Chore boy's eyes on him the whole time and he wasn't sure how to feel about that; creeped out or judged as hell. "I've got no problem sharing a room, but you'll sleep on the damn floor. I've got spare blankets you can use, but you're not getting into my bed with me. I don't share beds with men."

Chore boy pouted, kicked puppy act long gone, replaced with _confused_ puppy. "How come? I share beds with guys all the time. Is there something wrong with that?"

Arranging the quilt and the cushion on the floor into a makeshift bed (he admitted he could be a bastard but he wasn't a _complete_ bastard, not even towards little brats like Chore boy who just by looking at him had stirred something in Sanji that screamed ' _protect'_ which was freaking _stupid)_ Sanji shrugged. "You do whatever the hell you want with your life. Me, the only bed I'll ever share with is with a beautiful lady," he replied, almost dreamily.

Chore boy tilted his head. " _Have_ you ever shared a bed with a girl?"

"…"

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep you little bastard before I throw you overboard!"

"Uwah! But I can't swim!"

"Consider yourself warned, then."

"…so, if I sleep on the floor, will you join my crew then? Why're you lookin' at me like that – hey, put me down – _no don't throw me overboard I'm sorryyy ~!"_

Chore boy hadn't complained after that. He'd obediently sat his ass down and went to sleep, snoring away in minutes, spread out like starfish, blankets tangled around him. Despite himself, Sanji had reached out during the night and sorted the blanket out, covering the dumb kid before going back to sleep.

He'd woken up the next morning to find Chore boy – not _in_ his bed, thank god, but he'd reached up during the night to grab Sanji's wrist in a death grip, one that Sanji barely felt, oddly enough.

Sanji was…mildly freaked out.

Just what the heck was this kid's _deal?_ Wasn't he supposed to be a pirate captain?

Whatever, clingy little piece of crap.

It wasn't until he'd finally given in and joined the crew that he realized it wasn't just Sanji; Chore b – _Luffy_ was like that with everyone on the crew. He and Usopp would nap on the deck in the sun, sometimes he would sneak into Zoro's hammock and stay there without a word of protest from the mosshead, and he'd even lay his head on Nami's shoulder while she read (lucky _bastard)._

It was almost like…he _needed_ to be around people sometimes, needed to hold or touch them to feel at ease; it was only when he was around them, Sanji realized, that Luffy was at his happiest, his calmest.

It reminded him of someone he once knew, now that he thought of it. A tiny blond child who loved his mother, loved to cook and bake, and only wanted to be accepted by his father and siblings. But that kid had died at sea long ago. And as it stood, this young man wouldn't be on the touchy-feely spectrum any more, at least not the way Luffy wanted.

Until one night, when Zoro and Usopp were on watch and Nami was in her own room, that a nightmare had him trapped with no hope of escape, like the damned metal _muzzle_ his horrible excuse for a father had encased him in…

A strong hand had shaken him awake with a hiccoughing gasp that left him trembling from head to toe, and he'd looked up to find Luffy standing over him. They'd stared at each other for a while, one eerily calm and the other panting for breath like he couldn't get enough of it, until Luffy had whispered "Move over."

For some reason (he blamed waking up) Sanji did just that, and Luffy had climbed in and burrowed against his back, arms wrapped loosely around Sanji's waist. It had been the best decision the cook had ever made, because he'd slept soundly after that.

Maybe cuddling wasn't so bad after all. But only if it was Luffy. Maybe even Chopper or Usopp. It was something little Sanji had always wanted, after all.

(And if the little piece of rubber idiot ever needed him, whether it was to make him a feast or to be a steady presence at his side, Sanji would do whatever it took to make that happen. The future king deserved that, and so much more.)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

When Luffy had first plucked Chopper off the deck and wrapped him up in a hug, snickering into his fur as he trotted across the deck to go and bug Usopp, the little reindeer had protested a little – "I'm not a stuffed animal you bastard!" – but had eventually yielded; for all that he was rough and excitable in just about everything he did, Luffy was surprisingly firm yet gentle when he held Chopper against his chest.

In fact, if they weren't wrestling or play-fighting or teasing each other relentlessly, Luffy was careful with Chopper; not in a way that made the little doctor feel like an infant (he was fifteen in human years after all, though he was about the height of a five-year-old in Brain Point) but in a way that made him feel not at all like a stuffed animal or a piece of meat.

When Luffy held him, hugged him, put him on his shoulders, he felt like did with Doctor…he felt safe. He felt _loved._ He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact they'd wanted him on their crew despite being what he was and now…

(That didn't make him feel happy at all, shut up you bastards~!)

And it wasn't just Luffy, either. After Alabasta and Vivi, (having a new, unexpected addition to the crew with Nico Robin on board _Merry)_ Chopper noticed how all of them, in little ways, initiated some form of physical contact. Not so much between Zoro and Sanji unless they were fighting (though there were moments were the young doctor caught them bumping elbows – in an almost _friendly_ manner, when they were standing on the deck or passing each other).

He wondered if Luffy had anything to do with that. Knowing their captain, that was a possibility.

He was curious though, as to why Luffy went to such lengths to be in contact with his crew members, or people in general. He'd read that touch was important for humans; they were fundamental modes of human interaction. However, that need for interaction, contact, seemed to be heightened with Luffy, and Chopper couldn't quite figure out why.

Not that it really _mattered,_ not really, because he loved cuddling with Luffy. He loved _Luffy._

(And after their separation and long-awaited reunion, Chopper would never, _ever_ take it for granted again.)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

Robin had joined Strawhat Luffy's crew out of necessity and curiosity.

He was a D. no doubt about that; his encounter with Crocodile, and then his saving her despite everything, was proof of that, proof of his will to fight and keep fighting no matter what odds were stacked against him. It was as admirable and incredible as it was terrifying.

That was the curiosity part. The necessity part was quite obvious. With nowhere to go now that Crocodile and his organization had fallen, there was only one other place…

Apart from the teenage captain himself (and the lovesick cook), the rest of the crew were understandably wary of her and her presence on their ship. That was fine by her; when the inevitable betrayal came, she would be more than prepared.

However, something changed once they reached Skypiea, notably during the night of their dance with the wolves around the fire, or after it.

Tired out from all the dancing and laughing and off-tune singing that, while she hadn't taken part in personally, Robin had still found quite enjoyable and adorable (she knew the little reindeer doctor was the cutest little thing) the crew made their beds in the grass, tree roots and, in Luffy and Sanji's case, on the actual wolves. They didn't seem to mind much, which was fortunate; it would be a shame if anyone were to get their heads chomped off by an irritated wolf during the night.

Robin was putting away the last of the dishes and cups from their meal, tip-toeing around the sleeping wolves and crew-members, when she heard a soft and somewhat disgruntled snort on her left, followed by a whispered "Robin?"

The archaeologist looked up to find Luffy watching her, rubbing his eye with the heel of one hand. He'd been pillowed on a wolf that was as dead to the world as the rest of them.

She smiled. "Apologies, captain," she said softly, setting down her pile of coconut cups. "Did I wake you?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nah," he murmured, clearly still half asleep. He waved her over. "C'mere."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't seem to have any ulterior motive behind the tired eyes and the lazy rubber hand waving her over, but even so Robin approached with caution hidden behind the act of stepping over slumbering wolves until she reached him. "Yes?"

Luffy's hand reached out for her wrist and he gave her arm a gentle tug. When she didn't comply with the first one he tugged again, a little more insistently, until she finally got the message and sank to the grass to lie on her side, still wondering what on earth was going on. Once she was down, head pillowed on the belly of the wolf (he was actually _very_ comfortable, who knew?) Luffy shuffled a little closer until his head was nestled against her shoulder, left arm coming around to drape it over her hip.

"There," he said groggily, closing his eyes.

Robin was, for lack of a better term, _shook._

What…what was he doing? Why was – what in the – _what?_

She'd been observing the crew from the moment she'd stepped aboard; she knew all about Luffy's tactile, almost clingy nature with the rest of the crew, how he would tousle with Usopp on the deck, cuddle with Chopper, nap against Zoro's chest, lay his chin on Sanji's shoulder to watch what he was cooking, lie down on Nami's lap as she read the newspaper…he'd actually held Robin's hand once before.

But…but _this…_ this was –

"Cuddle pile," said another groggy voice, and Robin craned her neck up to see Nami padding over, Chopper nestled in her arms. The navigator plopped down on Robin's other side, effectively trapping the older woman between her, the sleeping reindeer and their rubber captain. Nami yawned, nestling against Robin's back. "He's not gonna leggo any time soon, jus go t' sleep…" and then she was out like a light.

It was safe to say Robin was utterly confused.

This…was entirely unexpected.

But…it was comforting. Soothing. Something she'd never even experienced as a child before the disaster had struck, leaving her without family, friends, or even an island to return to; only a little boat to row away in, laughing through her tears like Saul had taught her to.

She felt…oddly _safe._

She was asleep before she realized she was even dozing off. The next morning, Luffy had only grinned at her.

Robin smiled back, a more genuine thing.

(She remembered that night as she stood at the top of a tower, tears spilling from her eyes as she stared at the six of them below her, waiting for her answer. She remembered their touch, their closeness, the trust and love she'd craved for _years_ as she finally, _finally_ screamed –

 _"I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU, TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!"_

She remembered _that_ too, as she made her own vow to see that beloved face again, guide him to Raftel no matter the cost. She was his archaeologist, after all.

And he had a brother to see...)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

"So, uh…what's with you guys and the dog-piles?"

Nami looked up from her latest map drawing, peering through her reading glasses up at Franky. The older man hadn't meant to disturb her, especially not while she was in the middle of making what Luffy had told her was her dream (such a freakin' _super_ looking map, by the way) but…he'd been on the crew for a good few days and had noticed some things.

Like how on some nights, there were actual _dog-piles_ either in the boys' cabin, the infirmary, or even on the lawn deck; blankets, pillows, hot coco, the works, at one point even a goddamn blanket fort. Hell, even Robin, one of the more reserved members of the crew, camped out with the young-ins all bundled up in thick quilts like a kids' slumber party. She usually read a book, leaning against one of the boys or holding Luffy's hand or Chopper's head in her lap until she eventually dozed off.

Franky wasn't opposed to this, not in the slightest; he loved a good group hug! It's just…well, he wanted to know what the big deal was. Was it something they just _did_ or was there something important, something deeper involved that Franky couldn't know until he'd passed some sort of test.

However, Nami's expression turned fond and exasperated all at once as she shook her head and swiveled in her chair to face him proper. "Oh, it's just something Luffy kinda started," she said, and her smile softened incredibly; it looked _almost_ sad, and the shipwright could already feel a storm of serious _feelings_ well up in him.

"Luffy, he…I don't know the specifics, but I think he _needs_ people around him," she went on. "Not because he's greedy or selfish – though he can be, of course, little idiot – but because…I think it grounds him, maybe. He's all touchy-feely with us because that's what puts him at ease the most, more than sitting on the figurehead watching the waves or eating till he drops. Having people he cares about in arms reach like that…soothes him, I suppose. As for the 'cuddle piles', well…that goes both ways. You've seen how protective he is of us, right?"

"Hard not to," Franky chuckled, "you crazy kids _did_ just break into Enies Lobby for one person, after all."

Nami snickered. "Yeah, well, that's Luffy for you. Anyways, like I said, it goes both ways; he needs to be near people, hates being alone, so he gathers us together to ground him. And in turn, he grounds us…"

Then Nami looked up at Franky, and he noticed the mistiness in her eyes despite the broad smile on her face.

"And it's not like we don't need or want it either," she said. "We have pretty crappy pasts and enough issues to give a therapist nightmares, so this…I dunno, 'cuddle pile' business…it helps keep those bad thoughts and memories away. Luffy helps us help him, and helps us help each other." She laughed softly. "It might not make a lot of sense, but that's how I see it. I dunno, I could be wrong, but still…it's kinda cool, don't you think?"

Franky was too busy sobbing loudly into his arm to reply (wait, no he wasn't, shut the hell up!)

Soon enough, because there was nothing more to say on the subject, Franky served as the big pillow for the next pile. Cyborg parts be damned, he _knew_ he made a _super_ pillow for his _super_ new crew.

And the navigator had been right; it did wonders for the lingering demons hiding in the depths of his heart. Joining this band of misfits was the best decision he'd ever made, for sure.

(That task proved to be a little harder two years later, the upgrades hardening what had once been relatively comfortable. But that didn't deter him. Luffy needed him now more than ever, not just as a badass cyborg or even a shipwright, but as the best damn pillow the New World had ever seen.

Straw Hat deserved that much, and the whole damn world with it.)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

Despite knowing what he was getting into the moment he joined the rambunctious Straw Hat Pirate crew (who wanted a living _skeleton_ on the crew, who'd returned his shadow to him without hesitation, who apparently took on Warlords like Brook took his Sunday tea, who gave their dreams and lives for those they loved without a thought, who'd returned his hope in fulfilling the promise he'd made to the sweet not-so-little whale he loved at the Twin Capes), Brook still found himself a little surprised when one night, the entire crew had gathered onto the lawn deck (what a _beautiful_ idea! A lawn deck!) with piles of pillows and blankets after Luffy had declared –

"Cuddle Pile!"

Cuddle pile? What?

To further his confusion, none of the others seemed fazed about it whatsoever; Sanji was already in the kitchen preparing snacks, Usopp and Chopper helping Franky get the blankets and pillows; even Nami was eager, asking the giggling captain with a grin of her own "What's the occasion?"

"Zoro's lonely in the infirmary, so we're all gonna camp out here together and keep him company!"

"I was _not_ lonely!"

The young swordsman's protests were ignored or met with snickers as they set up their little nest of sorts. Brook watched from the side lines as they chatted amiably, and Luffy turned to him expectantly. "Brook, you comin'?" he asked brightly.

Now, Brook loved to hug as much as the next person. Physical interaction was important, after all. This, though, seemed a little…well, unconventional. Not only that, but the captain wanted _him_ to join.

There were three reasons why _this_ particularly odd.

One, he was all bones; not _really_ the best cuddle mate to begin with.

Two…why?

And three…just, _why?_

He was confused. It was truly a sweet sentiment, especially considering what the injured swordsman had been through with none but himself and Sanji the wiser, but…was this a thing that pirates did nowadays? He wasn't sure…

He ultimately declined, saying he would keep watch in the crow's nest instead, but thanking the captain for the offer regardless. Luffy looked a little disappointed, but he was quick to smile and shrug in return. "No worries, Brook! Don't be afraid to jump in whenever!" he chimed, and then promptly turned to tackle an unsuspecting Usopp to the ground.

The next day saw Brook knocking on Franky's workshop door. He'd had all night to think about the whole thing and had chosen the shipwright as his first choice for an explanation. The cyborg laughed good-naturedly at first, patting Brook on the backbone (because he didn't really have a back anymore, being a skeleton and all, _yohohohoho!)_ and not to worry if it confused him a little; he'd been no different at first.

He broke it down for the musician, explaining why the captain had started it, why he sometimes _needed_ it, why they all sought to snuggle on occasion, even the more reserved members of the crew, and not just at night. That, Brook understood, more than anyone really, as someone who'd been touch-starved and driven to the brink of insanity for fifty years.

But still –

"But you're a cyborg," Brook reasoned, "does it…well, even feel good for you? Oh, not to sound rude, Franky, I don't mean to –!"

 _"WOW,_ no worries, Skelly-bro," Franky said with that hilarious pose of his (though the nickname was just a tad cringey). "I get it. You're also probably wonderin' why Luffy would ask you since you're all bones, right?"

Brook nodded.

"Well, lemme put it this way, brother. We ain't doin' this for _that_ kind of comfort, s'what the pillows are for. I guess you could say it feels good _emotionally_ , y'know? Like I said about the captain and the reasons he does it almost all the time. If you're lookin' for a good pillow, you're better off in the bunks – or on _super_ ME!"

Brook wasn't all that sure on that last part, but, well, he'd gotten some clarification on the matter at least.

After that, however, Brook decided against going around the crew for answers; they all had their own reasons for cuddling. Might as well go to the source, who he found sitting on the figurehead as always, staring out into the blue beyond with a serene smile on his scarred face.

When the old musician asked him, Luffy looked up (and up) at him, grinning bright and clear as daylight, and said plain as anything –

"I love my crew. All of my crew. That means you, too."

And thus, Brook was sold.

(From that day forward, the head of an afro-sporting skeleton would always be counted among the snuggling crew of fearsome pirates. Just because he was all bones didn't mean a damn thing when it came to seeking comfort on those lonely, foggy nights.)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

In all his life, Luffy had never felt _truly_ alone.

Even when Garp wasn't around, he still had Makino and the mayor to keep him company at the bar. And then Shanks for a while, and he would _always_ cherish that time he'd had with the man who'd given up his arm, his treasured hat, all for him. He'd left soon after, with the promise to meet again when Luffy reached the top.

Then he'd had his brothers; Ace and Sabo. Even Dadan and her bandits had been good company before he'd set sail for the Grand Line in pursue of his dream.

And then he'd had Zoro. And then Nami had come along, followed by Usopp and then Sanji. Chopper, his little reindeer doctor, and Robin who knew almost _everything,_ the _SUPER_ cyborg shipwright Franky, and finally his amazing skeleton musician Brook.

They were wonderful. Everything he'd wanted in a pirate crew.

He was still about two crew-members short of the full crew he'd wanted, but for the moment, they were enough. More than enough. They were _everything_ to Luffy…

And he'd lost them.

He'd _failed_ them.

And now Ace…

 _Ace…_

His brother had always been a source of love, comfort, assurance for Luffy. His brother was strong, stronger than anything, a protector and a partner and a best friend and everything Luffy had needed growing up. When Luffy hugged him, held his hand or wrestled with him in the jungle, he was warmth and safety and love incarnate…

…and yet when he slipped from his arms and collapsed to the ground, that warmth was gone.

 _Ace_ was _gone._

In the middle of a jungle somewhere in the Grand Line, Luffy curled up into a ball, arms tucked against the scar marring the whole of his chest – a sign of his weakness, his failure as a captain, as a pirate, as a _brother_ _–_ and he cried. Grief, loss, unworthiness threatened to consume him whole as he smashed his forehead against the dirt, over and over, tears streaking down his healing face as he howled in despair.

His crew was gone. His brother was gone.

Luffy had never felt so lost.

So _alone_.

There was no one, now. No one to reach out and touch, feel close to, protect or love.

He had nothing left.

(But Jinbei had other ideas…)

* * *

 **0o0o0**

* * *

"Luffy? Hey, Lu?"

Luffy's eyes snapped open, a short, surprised gasp leaving his lips. Usopp was standing over where the young captain was sprawled underneath the tree on the deck, hands on his hips as he looked down at him.

Usopp raised a single brow. "You alright? You were muttering stuff in your sleep."

Luffy blinked up at his best friend. He'd been talking in his sleep? He'd fallen asleep? When did _that_ happen?

Come to think of it, he'd been a little spacey all day (something everybody else would collectively say 'more than usual' to which yeah, he couldn't argue with that, he could be really spacey).

But today…he didn't feel _right_. His appetite hadn't been up to par as it should've been, he found himself wandering aimlessly around the deck, in the cabins, even the library.

He felt…not restless, not lazy…lost? Empty? Was that the right word?

He had no _reason_ to feel that way, though. He all his crew together again, Fishman Island had been a blast despite all the crazy stuff with Hordy and Weepy-Hoshi and all that crap, and they were finally in the New World, closer and closer to the One Piece, closer to their goals and dreams…he _should've_ been over the moon.

But…

He hummed, meeting Usopp's gaze again, noticing that his sniper was starting to look worried the longer he put off answering him. So Luffy shrugged. "…I dunno," he admitted. He raised his hands and reached up to touch the clouds floating overhead, or he would've if he could stretch that far; even rubber had its limits. "I just…I don't…"

Frustration welled up inside him suddenly, and he hissed out a sharp breath as he dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, shaking his head. Dammit, what was _wrong_ with him all of a sudden? Why couldn't he be happy? Why couldn't explain how he _was_ feeling to one of the few people he knew would understand? What was going on? What was _wrong with him –?_

A pair of calloused hands, familiar and stronger than they'd once been, framed his wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his damp eyes.

Usopp was kneeling beside him now, brows furrowed determinedly but his dark eyes were kind. He pulled Luffy into a sitting position, shuffled a little closer, let go of his wrists and then drew Luffy into a hug.

Luffy hesitated – something he _never_ used to do – before throwing his arms around Usopp's broadened shoulders.

This…this was good. This was what he needed. Sort of. Maybe. It made him _feel something_ , which was more than he could say for the way he'd been acting all day, and he loved Usopp so much it hurt and he loved hugging Usopp and –

Oh. He was crying.

"Don't worry, captain," he heard Usopp say, a hand patting his back. "I'm right here with you, Luffy. We're all right here."

Luffy could hear the smile in his voice, feel the assurance in the circle of his muscular arms, and it was grounding, warm, and made Luffy want to cry a little harder but he held it back. He didn't want to break down in front of Usopp because he'd been feeling 'empty'. He'd had two years for that.

(Two years wasn't enough, though. Not really…)

But the tears wouldn't stop, not even when Luffy hid his face into Usopp's shoulder. He bit his lip to choke down the worst of them, but they fell like rain with no signs of letting up. They didn't stop when Sanji popped out of the kitchen, curly brows furrowed like he'd caught wind of a bad odor, Robin and Chopper not far behind, Chopper's ears twitching.

They took one look at him, and then Chopper and Sanji were hurling down the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them, the mini doctor firing question after question at a patient Usopp whilst the cook crouched on Luffy's other side, tipping his hat off his head to lay a hand on his hair. Robin disappeared, no doubt to get the others.

Luffy was both relieved and frustrated as hell; he was the captain for god's sake, he had to pull it together now, he couldn't afford to –

"Captain."

Sanji's gruff yet oddly calm and soothing voice had him raise his head from Usopp's shoulder, and he met the single blue eye trained solely on him. Sanji flicked his cigarette away with his free hand and said, " _Breathe,_ Luffy."

Finally realizing that his lungs were screaming at him, Luffy did just that.

It helped, a little, and Sanji, Chopper and Usopp all nodded in satisfaction, though Chopper was sniffling; seeing his friends in any sort of pain always got to their youngest member.

Usopp let up just a bit, allowing Luffy to sit back and roughly scrub the tears from his face, though they had yet to cease completely, even as the rest of the crew piled onto the deck, worried and confused gazes fixed on him.

Sanji's hand carded through his hair, slow and steady, and his expression betrayed nothing. Until the corner of his lip curled upwards in a sort of half-smile that was warm and inviting despite the brash nature of the man. "To be honest," he began casually, sparing a quick glance over at Usopp and Chopper, who were both grinning and nodding encouragingly, "I've been feeling that something's been missing since we got back together, and it's pissing me off."

Luffy sniffed, peering at Sanji under the hand still braced on his dark curls. "What?"

And then Sanji was grinning – "Cuddle Pile anybody?"

The question was met with cheers all around, apart from Zoro and Robin, who smirked and giggled respectively at the idea and the sight they made; even Nami was jumping with joy, Brook ' _yohoho'_ ing loud and proud, nearly drowning out Franky's call of "I still make a _SUUUUPPEEER_ pillow, Luffy-bro!" Usopp and Chopper were already on their feet, practically dancing their way up the stairs to get the blankets.

Luffy looked at them all – the people he'd gathered together, the people who would follow him to the depths of hell and back, who had trained and waited two long years to sail with each other and him again despite everything he'd put them through, who he loved so fiercely it hurt more than anything – and through a new torrent of tears, he beamed at them for the first time that day.

(That night, all nine of them camped out under the stars, wrapped up in blankets and each other, bellies full of Sanji's hot coco and brownies, Luffy, the only one left awake, looked at each of them once more and thought, not for the first time and certainly not the last, how he could've found such wonderful, crazy, incredible people to call his own.

He grinned to himself, nestled into Sanji's unoccupied shoulder, Nami's hand in his, Usopp's legs sprawled on top of his, and he fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that as long as they sailed together, he would never be alone again.)

Pirates, generally, didn't cuddle. But who the hell cared?

 ** _END._**


End file.
